


Happy Birthday, Seanie.

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Happy Birthday, Seanie.

Elijah pulled him outside.

"Fucking plane to catch."

Sean nodded.

"Thanks for having me."

Sean shrugged and blindly reached to stroke his arm.

Elijah sighed. "I'm sorry I have to leave."

A bitten lip. Downcast eyes. "Me too."

"Back this weekend though."

Sean looked up, brightening. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Bitten fingernails slowly traced Sean's cheek.

"Call you? Maybe meet someplace?"

"That'd be good, Lij."

"Spend some time? Give you your present?"

Sean nodded.

Soft lips briefly replaced the fingers.

The fingers knit with Sean's.

Foreheads touched.

"We could just…" Softly. "… Be together?"

"God, Lij. Yes."

A whisper: "Happy Birthday, Seanie."


End file.
